Top Ten Sonic Character Adventures
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: I take my top ten favorite Sonic characters - Shadow, Manic, Sonic, Rouge, Cream, Amy, Sonia, Blaze, Tails, and Scourge - and do a survey! I'm sure you've seen this survey before; Let's see what happens! Rated for adult situations and coarse language.


Disclaimer: I don't own this survey or the characters used.

FFN Disclaimer: This is partially in paragraph form! Please do not flame about the whole 'it's in script format' thing.

**List your top ten favorite characters and act as if you were in their continuities.**

1. Shadow

2. Manic

3. Sonic

4. Rouge

5. Cream

6. Amy

7. Sonia

8. Blaze

9. Tails

10. Scourge

What will happen if number 1 woke you up in bed?

Shadow: Insane? Are you awake?

Insane: -_- I am now... What do you need, Faker?

Shadow: Your _god__brother_ blew out one of the walls in my bedroom.

Insane: *blinks sleepily* Why is Sonic awake...? And why was he in Westoplolis...?

Shadow: Don't ask me.

Insane: Well what do you want _me _to do about it?

Shadow: Order him a tombstone. *skates off*

Insane: *rolls over and goes back to sleep*

Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

Insane: **_SONIC MAURICE HEDGEHOG! YOU PUT THAT CAMERA DOWN THIS INSTANT!_**

Sonic: *runs from the room, snickering*

Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

Insane: Errrr... Isn't Tails a little young for you, Rouge?

Rouge: Of course! *whisper to her* I'm just trying to get a hold of that Chaos Emerald he's got.

Insane: *facepalm*

Number 5 cooked you dinner?

Insane: *looks at the horribly burned mess in front of her* Oh... Thank you, Creamie... *takes a bite, trying to hold in vomit* It's delicious...

Cream: :D

Number 6 is lying next to you on the beach?

Insane: Amy, you _do_ know that fur can't tan, right?

Amy: _DAMMIT!_

Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

Insane: *sweatdrops* Sonia, I knew that. I'm betrothed to your brother AND we're godsisters.

Sonia: Oh... I forgot?

Insane: *raises eyebrow* You have a photographic memory.

Sonia: O/ / / /O

Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?

Insane: Well?

Blaze: *mumbles something*

Insane: Didn't catch that, Firework.

Blaze: I SAID I BURNED MYSELF, OKAY!

Insane: ROFL

Number 9 made fun of all of your friends?

Insane: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT'VE YOU DONE WITH MY LITTLE BROTHER!? *pulls out an Uzi*

Miles, pretending to be Tails: OH SHIT! SCOURGE, HELP ME! *runs*

Number 10 ignored you all the time?

Insane: Okay, Other Faker, if that's how you wanna play it... I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! *sings song repeatedly*

Scourge: MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP! *clutching his ears* MILES, HELP ME! *runs*

Two serial killers are hunting you down! Quick! What will number 1 do?

Insane: SHADS!

Shadow: Hands off of Miss Crazy! *falls from the ceiling like a boss and points an AK-47 at them*

Serial Killers: GTFO

You're on vacation with number 2, any you managed to break your leg. What does 2 do?

Manic: Oh, shit! Oh shit! WHAT DO I DO!?

Insane: You can start by CALMING THE FUCK DOWN, Loverboy.

It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?

Sonic: *hands Insane a box*

Insane: If this is another copy of 50 Shades of Gray, I will _end your exsistance_.

Sonic: *gulps* Errr... Maybe you shouldn't open it, then...

You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that's on fire! What does 4 do?

Insane: AAAHH! FIRE! My ice powers aren't working! HALP!

Rouge: *kicks down the door* I thought for sure there was a Chaos Emerald in here...

Insane: ROUGE!

Rouge: CAN'T YOU SEE I'M LOOKING FOR MY EMERALD!?

Insane: IF YOU DON'T HELP ME AND I DIE, I'LL KILL YOU!

Rouge: But you'll be dead...

Insane: EXACTLY!

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

Cream: *sweetly* I'm sure you'll do just fine, Miss Insane.

Insane: You really think so?

Cream: *nods*

Insane: *steps out onto the balcony with Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. The head of the Royal Guard sets crowns on their heads, and thousands of Mobians cheer out on the plaza*

Insane: O / / / / O

You're about to marry number 10! What is 1's reaction?

Shadow: *staring* Insane? I thought you said you were engaged?

Insane: Other Faker blackmailed me to keep him outta the Zone Jail. I'll be divorcing/murdering him later.

Scourge: Heh. *looks really nervous*

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

Insane: Sonia, your brother tried to dump me!

Sonia: **_MAAAAAAANIIC_**!

Manic: *ten miles away* Oh shit!

You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?

Tails: *in a cheerleader outfit* You can do it!

Insane: *sweatdrops*

Tails: Cream's idea!

Insane: Aaaah...

You can't stop laughing! What will 10 do?

Scourge: *backs away slowly* Don't hurt me!

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

Because he's sexy and I know it, of course!

Number 2 tells you his/her deeply hidden love for 9?

Insane: -_- Let me get this straight. You're trying to break an unbreakable betrothal contract we've had practically since birth, because your in love with our little brother who is _six years younger than you and male_? I KNOW you're straight!

Manic: Ye- I mean NO! WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS SCRIPT!?

You're dating 3, and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?

Insane: Hi, Aunt Aleena!

Queen Aleena: Why are you dating Sonic? _You're engaged to Manic!_

Insane: I know. I was thinking of having a harem...

Queen Aleena: (O)_(O)

Insane: JK, we're not really dating.

Sonic: *snickers* The look on your face, Mom!

Number 6 appears to be a player, breaking many hearts...

Insane: Amy, that's not gonna make Sonic jealous of you!

Amy: _DAMMIT!_

You had a haircut, and 7 can't stop staring at you.

Insane: _What_, Sonia!?

Sonia: You made sure the hairdresser wasn't evil this time, right?

Insane: Of course. Once is enough!

8 thinks that he/she'll never get a boy/girlfriend. What do you tell him/her?

Insane: *throws Blaze over her shoulder and deposits her on Silver's doorstep* Problem solved.

9 is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?

Insane: *checks email, then calls Tails* Hey, Squirt. Miles is hacking your email again.

Tails: Thanks!

Insane: *hangs up and calls Scourge*

Scourge: Hello?

Insane: CONTROL YOUR FOX! *hangs up*

You spot 10 kissing 3. How do you react?

Insane: . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Sonic and Scourge are making out*

Insane: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I KNEW IT! THEY'RE GAY! :D ... But talk about narcissism.

You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?

Insane: *breaks down the door to find Sonic and Rouge playing tug-o-war with Shadow*

Sonic: MYNE! *pulls Shadow over to him*

Rouge: MINE! *Pulls him over to her*

Shadow: INSANE! HALP.

Insane: :| ... *turns and walks away*

Would 2 trust 5?

Cream: So you're Mr. Sonic's brother?

Manic: *nods*

Cream: *hugs him* It's nice to meet you!

Manic: *Pats her on the head* Aren't you just the cutest? And you probably won't kill and or mug me~!

Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

Rouge: *pokes Scourge*

Scourge: WHAT, Batgirl?

Rouge: *snatches his crown and flies off*

Scourge: NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!

If 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together, which study will they pick?

Cream: Arts and Crafts!

Shadow: I am NOT going to Kindergarten!

Insane: _Technically_, you've never gone to school. So, Kindergarten.

Shadow:_** THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!**_

6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

Sonic: *hiding under the table*

Amy: *running through the kitchen* Soooonic! I made spaghetti! Will you come eat it with me? It'll be sooooo romantic!

If 7 and 9 apply for a job, what job?

Sonia: Hmmm... What do Tails and I have in common? *thinking aloud*

Tails: We could apply there...? *points at a Pizza Hut*

Sonia: Sure. Why not?

If 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like, will 6 be happy?

Tails: Amy, I drew you a picture of Sonic!

Amy: YAY!

10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?

Insane: Scourge? Squirt? What are you talking about?

Scourge: Miles and his freaky crush on you. I was asking if Tails had the same on Sane.

Insane: I'm leaving.

If 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it, what would happen?

Tails: MY EYES! Manic, I so did not need to see that.

Manic: Oops. That was for Insane...

If 5 and 6 did a workout together?

Amy: Put your back into it, Cream!

Cream: *does a chin-up* One!

Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?

Amy: Hell no!

Shadow: I'd sooner rip her throat out with my teeth!

8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?

Blaze: Cream doesn't have hair though...

1 accidentally kicked 10?

Shadow: Sorry, Other Faker... It was an... Accident.

Scourge: Yeah, right. *clutching his ankle*

6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?

Amy: INSANE! WHY WASN'T I INVITED TO YOU AND SONIC'S BIRTHDAY?!

Insane: Pink clashed with the decor.

Amy: Huh?

7 won the lottery?

Sonia: I'M GONNA GIVE IT ALL TO CHARITY!

8 had quite a big secret?

Blaze: If I did, I wouldn't tell you!

9 became a singer?

Tails: Can I join Sonic Underground?

Sonic: Of course, lil' bro!

10 got a daughter?

Insane: CALL CHILD PROTECTIVE SERVICES!

What would 1 think of 2?

Shadow: Who the hell are you?

Manic: Manic. Sonic's brother?

Shadow: FAKER HAS A BROTHER?! *runs away and dives off a cliff* I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE! *splash*

How would 3 greet 4?

Sonic: Hi, Rouge!

Rouge: Big Blue! Great to see you!

What would 4 envy about 5?

Rouge: She's cute enough to get away with anything!

What dream would 5 have about 6?

Cream: That Amy would take me to the beach to play!

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

They're both pink. And hedgehogs. And Sonic loves them like sisters.

What would make 7 angry at 8?

Sonia: Blaze!

Blaze: Yeah?

Sonia: DID YOU TORCH MY FAVORITE DRESS?!

Blaze: *runs for it*

Where would 8 meet 9?

At the workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

What would 9 never dare to tell 10?

Tails: *horrified whisper* That, yes, I DO have an unhealthy obsession with machinery.

What would make 10 scared of 1?

Guns. Lots and lots of guns.

Is 3 Gay?

Sonic: Yeeeeep.

How do you feel right now?

Chicken taco with a side of beans.

7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?

Sonia: *holding a plastic water gun to Manic's temple* GIVE ME THE ROYAL CROWN OR HE DIES, PRINCESS CREAM!

Cream: Never!

Sonia: So be it! *squirts Manic in the side of the head*

Manic: Noooooo! *falls to floor dramatically*

Cream: Thanks for playing with me, Mr. Manic, Miss Sonia!

Sonia: Anytime.

4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?

The house burns down because Sonic did something dumb and Rouge tried to steal the Sol Emeralds. Blaze was unamused and tried to kill them both, resulting in a house fire.

You need to stay at a friend's house for a night. Whose house, 1 or 6?

Insane: Shadow or Amy?! *goes to Eggman's base and pounds on the door*

Eggman:*Answers* WHAT?!

Insane: You destroyed my house, you put me up for the night.

Eggman: NO WAY!

Insane: *glares*

Eggman: Fiiiine...

2 and 10 are making out when 7 walks in. 7's reaction?

Sonia: Manic?!

Manic: *pinned against the wall by Scourge* SONIA! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME! Help!

Sonia: *fires her laser at Scourge* HANDS OFF MY BROTHER, PERV!

3 falls in love with 6. 8 is jealous. What happens?

Blaze: Sonic! Snap out of it! She dosed you with a love potion!

4 jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who rescues you, 2, 10 or 7?

Rouge: GIVE ME YOUR CHAOS EMERALD!

Insane: HELP!

Manic: *drags Sonia and Scourge to help rescue her*

1 decides to start a cooking show. Fifteen minutes later, what happens?

There's a horrible explosion.

3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they choose?

Blaze. He and Rouge would kill each other within a week, and Tails is his brother.

Everyone gangs up on 3. Does 3 stand a chance?

Of course! HE'S SONIC, DAMMIT!

Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding except for 8. How will 8 react.

Blaze: INSANE! SCOURGE IS FORCING MANIC TO MARRY HIM!

Insane: **WHAT?! ***Grabs a chainsaw* I'M COMING, MANIKKU!

9 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding. What happens and why were they late?

Tails: Guys, guys! Insane is on her way and she has a chainsaw!

Manic: Yay!

Scourge: *throws Manic over his shoulder and runs for it*

Have you ever read a 6/10 fic before?

No...

Do you think 3 is hot? How hot?

Smokin'!

Do you recall any fics about 9?

99% of Sonic Fanfiction contains Tails.

Would 1 and 7 make a good couple?

Maybe...

5/9 or 5/10?

5/9. Tails and Cream are at least the same age.

Make up a summary of a 2/10 fic.

Scourge is suicidal, so he kidnaps Manic and tries to rape him, then gets violently killed by Insane.

Is there such thing as 1/7 fluff?

I doubt it.

Suggest a title for a 7/10 Hurt/Comfort fic.

Insane: Let's not and say we did, okay?

Does anyone on your friend's list write or draw 6?

yup!

What might 10 scream at a moment of great passion?

Scourge: HAIL TO THE KING, BABY!

If you wrote a songfic about 4, what song would it be?

The Lucky One by Taylor Swift.

What might be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 4?

"Every King needs a Queen."? I don't know, I'd rather not think about it...

What might 10 describe a relationship between 9 and 8?

Scourge: ... No! I will not answer!

How would you feel if 7/8 were in a fight?

Insane: BREAK IT UP, you two!

What would you think if you found 5 was a really good friend of a sibling or relative of yours?

Insane: Have fun at Cream's, Tails!

How would you react if you saw 8 and 10 in a closet together with a rubber ducky?

Blaze: I can totally melt this faster than you can break the sound barrier in here!

Scourge: Yeah, right. I'd like to see you try!

Insane: *walks past* Don't even wanna know.

How would you feel if 2 dissed you in the worst possible way ever?

Insane: *sniffle* Manikku would NEVER do that...

If you saw 10 and 2 in bed together, what would you do?

Manic: *pinned to the bed* NOOOOOOO! Help!

Insane: Hands off my man, Scourge! *beats him with a broom*

9 asks you out. Decline or accept?

Insane: MILES! Stop pretending to be Tails! And piss off!

7 is going to kiss you. How do you react? Hoes does 2 react?

Insane: *runs* Sonia I don't swing that way!

Manic: Sonia, hands off my girl!

You and 10 go shopping. What do you buy?

Insane: A shovel.

Scourge: Why?

Insane: To bury your body if you ever touch my Manic again.

Scourge: *gulps*

8 dies. Your reaction is?

insane: *sits in the corner and cries*

You get into a fight. Would you rather have 3 or 5 as your partner? Why?

Sonic. As much as I love cream, she's not the best in combat.

You die. 6's reaction is...?

Amy: *sits in the corner and cries*

You and 1 share a song. What is that song?

Me Against the World by Simple Plan

You have to write a humorous one-shot involving 6. What's the summary?

Amy mistakes everyone for Sonic.

EVERYone.

2 and 10 manage to kiss; on accident. What happens?

Insane: SCOURGE!

Scourge: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND BURY MY BODY WITH YOUR SHOVEL!

If 4 and 7 started dating, what would 3 do/say?

Sonia: Sonic! I'm going out with Rouge!

Sonic: ... Good for you?

8 notices you're extremely sad. What does he/she do about it?

She goes and torches the guy that upset me.

What would make 5 extremely sad?

People saying mean things to her.

1 can go anywhere in the world. Where would they go?

Space Colony Ark.

7 accidentally kills 8. How do 2 and 3 react?

Manic: Sonia?

Sonic: Sis?

Sonia: Oops. I seem to have killed Blaze...

Do you support 1/2?

ShadowxManic? No.

Who would 3 jump in the way of a bullet for?

EVERYone.

What is your reason to kill 5?

There isn't one.

Can you picture 8 & 5 together?

As best friends, yes.

What does 4 like best about 6?

Nothing. They don't like each other.

2 is trapped in the center of the earth, what does 6 and 10 do?

Amy: Come on, Scourge! Help me save Sonic's brother!

Scourge: I WAS TOLD TO STAY TEN FEET AWAY FROM HIM NO MATTER WHAT!

Insane: *goes to save Manic while they argue.*

What would 9 most likely be arrested for?

Operating an airplane with out a license.

Do you believe 8 and 9 would be ever more than friends?

Nope.

How would you bribe 6?

With a promise to get Sonic to go out with her.

You're out on a fun date with 6 at an Amusement Park. What would he/she suggest the two of you do first?

Amy: Let's go win a Sonic plushie!

Insane: :(

4 has invited everyone but you to their party. What do you do?

Insane: *sits in corner and cries*

If 1, 3 & 4 were a band, what do you think they'd be called?

Sonic IS in a band; just not with Shadow and Rouge. I'd say the 'Chaos Controls'.

Who would you kill, kiss, or marry out of 9, 6, and 5?

Insane: Kill Amy, kiss Tails, marry Cream.

6 sends 1 on a mission. What is it and does it succeeds?

Amy: SHADOW! WILL YOU TAKE A PICTURE OF SONIC WHILE HE'S RUNNING?

Shadow: No!

If 5 was in the Dictionary, what would the definition be?

Cream the Rabbit; Noun; Innocent and adorable.

What if 2 dated 10?

Insane: SCOURGE! HANDS OFF MY MANIC _**NOW!"**_

Why do you love 6?

Because of the hammer.

What would you do if 5 baked you a pie?

Eat it.

What if 7 took you to Sonic's?

Sonia: Here we are! *gestures to Sonic's house*

Insane: Fuuuuuuuunny, Sonia.

Would you give 3,8, and 5 a cookie?

Yes to Cream. No to everyone else.

9 decides to paint 5's house. What color? How does 5 react?

Tails: Cream, I painted your playhouse pink. :)

Cream: Oh thank you, Tails!

3 falls madly in love with 1 and tells 7. 7, being a gossip, brings this info to 1. What happens?

Sonadow happens.

It's 4's birthday and his/her best friend 8 throws a surprise party and everyone comes. What does 4 do?

Rouge: DID YOU GET ME JEWELERY?!

9 is bored and starts pulling random, cruel pranks on 6. Who comes to stop 9, if anyone?

Nope, no-one helps because we all love laughing at Amy.

2 has always been friends with 1, but they get in a fight. What is the fight about?

Shadow: FAKER STILL HAS A BROTHER AND I STILL DON'T WANNA LIVE ON YHIS PLANET ANYMORE! *dives off another cliff*

10 and 2 are forced on a date by 3?

Manic: Sonic! Why are you doing this?!

Sonic: To get Other Faker killed!

Manic: But he'll rape me... :(

Why is 6 afraid of 7?

4 decides to cuddle into 3. How does 3 react?

Sonic: Ahh! Rouge! Wat r u doin!? Rouge! Stahp!

4 wants to get elected as mayor. What method do they use? How does this turn out?

Rouge: Vote for me! *flashes the crowd*

*all the men vote for her*

How is 2 seen by others? How about 7?

Manic is seen as Sonic's street thief brother, and Sonia is his prissy sister.

What is 10 usually thinking of?

Scourge: Sex.

Does 5 have a tiny crush on 8? If so, what do they do about it?

Nope. Cream and Blaze are besties.

If 7 were to meet 1 without an umbrella in the rain, would 1 lend the umbrella?

Shadow: FAKER HAS A SISTER TOO?! I **_REALLY_** DONT WANNA LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!

10 is eating a snack when 4 steals it. What happens?

Rouge: *flies off*

Scourge: REALLY, BATGIRL?!

Do you love 9 more than the others?

Some of them.

6 is marrying 9. Why is 1 against this?

Shadow: AMY THAT WON'T MAKE SONIC JEALOUS!

Amy: _DAMMIT_!

Is there any one song to explain 5 and their life?

Innocent by Taylor Swift.

6 sees that 3 and 9 are getting unusually close lately. Then he/she finds that the two are secretly dating. Reaction?

Amy: *pulls out her hammer* SONIC! HOW DARE YOU DATE TAILS OVER ME!

1 is eating in a restaurant and gets bored. They throw food at 5, their date. What happens after this?

Shadow: Nothing, Because I wouldn't date Cream OR throw food at her.

3 wants to become a bestselling author but their writing sucks. How can 8 break this to them?

Blaze: Sonic! Your writing sucks!

Sonic: :(

9 decides to become 10's worst enemy. Why?

Tails: Because Miles keeps replacing me and annoying Insane.

Is 1 a bit crazy when they're with 4? If so, why?

Shadow: No!

Rouge: Please?

Shadow: NO! You cannot have my Emerald!

4 asks 7 to tell them a bedtime story. How does the tale go?

Sonia: Once upon a time there was a teenager who had a much older girl ask her for a bedtime story. The end.

Rouge: ?

6 calls 5 lazy, but 8 defends 5. What does 6 think?

Amy: Listen, Catgirl, I've known Cream a LOT longer than you!

Would you marry 2? If not, who out of the list?

Insane: Yes, I would! In fact, we're engaged!

9 and 8 are found kissing by 6 and 4. When they tell 7, the gossip, what happens to the 9/8 relationship?

Blaze gets shot by an angry Insane.

9 tries to get 5 to go to a yoga class. What happen?

Cream: I'm sorry, Tails. Mummy says I'm too young.

You get to meet either 1 or 6. Who do you chose?

Amy. She's more fun.

10 challenges 4 to a chariot race. Why?

Scourge: I WANT MY CROWN BACK!

10 gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?

Scourge: There once was a hedgehog named Manic who got raped by a king.

Insane: Shovel, Scourge!

Scourge: *runs for it*

3, 8, 6 and 4 all go to the zoo for 8's birthday party. How does it go? What presents do they get 8?

Blaze: Why are we at the zoo? We _are_ animals...

Insane: AAAAAAHHH! THE LIONS ARE LOOSE! RUUUN! *runs past with a pride of lions chasing*

Blaze: ^^*

Sonic: Blaze! I got you Silver for your birthday! *has a bound and gagged Silver over his shoulder*

Silver: MMMPH!

Everyone gets together and starts protesting something outside of your house. What are they protesting? What do you do?

Everyone: STOP DEFYING PHYSICS!

Insane: FUCK YOU!

9 murders 2's best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them?

Manic: TAILS, YOU KILLED MY GOLDFISH!

Tails: *evil grin*

Manic: *takes a hammer and utterly DESTROYS the Tornado*

6 and 1 are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does 6 save themselves or 1?

Shadow does.

Which one of them is most likely to fail at life?

Shadow is. ;)

5 is trapped in a cave. 10 comes to rescue them. What happens?

Cream: Thank you, Mr. Scourge!

Scourge: Do me a favor, kid. NEVER mention this to ANYone. *drops her off at her house*

3 starts a day camp. What happens?

Sonic: Welcome to camp! EVERYONE EAT CHILIDOGS!

Insane: -_-*

4 starts to write a fan-fiction where 2 and 10 are going out. What is 3's reaction?

Sonic: Rouge, Insane is going to kill you.

7 makes an apple pie. Is it any good?

Insane: Mmmmmmmm... Thanks, Sonia!

Sonia: Anytime, Sis!

8 and 3 go camping. For some reason they forget to bring any food. What do they do?

Blaze: *burns a pigeon to a crisp* Bird, Sonic?

While they are camping, they run into The Blair Witch. What do they do? (If you haven't seen that movie pretend they ran into the bogeyman or something like that instead.)

Sonic: *looks up* HOLY SHIT! It's ! RUUUUUUUUUUN! *both bolt*

What would 6 say if he/she saw 4 and 8 kissing?

Amy: Less competition for Sonic! :)

Will 2 and 3 ever be best friends?

They're brothers.

What would 4 do if he/she found out they were cousins with 9?

Rouge: How the heck does _that_ work!?

Tails: Well, we ARE both flying foxes...

Do you think 1 and 5 can be room mates?

No! Cream is too young for a roommate!

What would 10 say if 7 got ran over by a bus?

Scourge: Hahahahahahahhaahahaaaaaa!


End file.
